Escape
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Karena sehebat apapun jarak yang berusaha kita bangun,kita tetap tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri.


" **Escape"**

 **.**

 **Power Rangers** _belong's to_ **Dean Israelite**

 **Escape** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

" _Hey, Crazy Girl!_ "

Trini merotasikan bola mata malas begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap sinyal suara _barritone_ itu. Sama sekali tak berselera untuk menoleh, maupun menghentikan langkah. Sebaliknya, ia justru makin mempercepat lajunya. Ia menggumamkan kata " _Sorry_ ," setiap kali langkahnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di sepanjang koridor.

"Hey, Didi!"

Trini bisa mendengar derap langkah mendekat padanya dari arah belakang. Bergema nyata dan kian menghapus jarak untuk menyamai langkahnya. Gadis itu membuang napas kecil, menarik topi wool kuningnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian keningnya.

" _Hey Girl, cool down_!"

Satu sentuhan pada bahu kananya. Trini dapat merasakan telapak tangan seseorang ada di sana. Kulitnya, juga hawa panas yang ia bawa. Trini memejamkan kedua mata sejenak, menarik napas dan membuangnya melalui mulut. Langkahnya berhenti.

Trini menoleh, mendapati eksistensi seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan sepasang mata khas oriental, juga garis-garis humoris yang terpatri di wajahnya. _Hebat_ , pikir Trini satu lagi hal tidak masuk akal yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Zack Taylor.

"Selamat pagi?"

Dan seulas cengiran konyol bersama mimik wajah berhias arogansi dan daya humor yang khas itu adalah hal yang belakangan ini selalu muncul dalam kehidupan Trini Kwan yang rumit. Merepotkan. Trini mendengus, mengusir tangan Zack yang masih betah bertengger di bahunya.

"Pagi, dan selamat tinggal."

Tapi pergerakan cepat Zack tak mengizinkan Trini pergi begitu saja. _Black Ranger_ itu dengan sigap kembali mencekal pergelangan tangan Trini dan menahan kepergiannya. "Whoa! Kenapa kau suka sekali pergi dengan dramatis?" Satu alis Zack menukik, sepasang matanya berkilat jenaka nan menyebalkan.

Trini mendesis sebagai bentuk ungkapan protesnya. Mencoba meklepaskan diri dari Zack, namun tak berhasil. Ia tergoda untuk menggunakan kekuatannya, dan menghajar Zack sekarang juga. Tapi mereka masih berada di sekolah. Dan Trini enggan membayangkan judul besar yang akan tercetak di surat kabar besok pagi " _Ranger Hitam dan Kuning terlibat perkelahian di tengah siswa siswi Angel Grove yang tak berdosa."_ Kemudian Alpha 5 akan mengoceh sepanjang dua hari di telinganya. _That's so fucking idiots_.

Trini menghembuskan napas panjang. Menyerah untuk menyingkirkan Zack, namun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu _converse_ abu-abu melangkah bergantian, dan Zack di sebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil menyamai langkah.

"Kau tahu, Trin? Semalam aku sibuk berpikir."

"Wah, kemajuan pesat. Otakmu sudah bisa untuk berpikir sekarang?" Bahkan Trini sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaranya.

Tapi Zack sudah kebal dengan itu semua. Alih-alih sakit hati, pemuda itu justru tersenyum kian lebar hingga matanya menyipit kecil. "Aku berpikir apakah Zord bisa mengubah bentuk menjadi kendaraan moderen." Pemuda itu berceloteh antusias. "Kau tahu maksudku, seperti Optimus Prime atau Bumble Bee di Trasformers."

Trini memutar bola mata dramatis. " _Hell_ , Zack. Satu-satunya yang harus kau pikirkan adalah siapa sebenarnya yang berada dalam _spectrum_ di sini, Billy atau Kau, Zack Taylor?"

"Ha, lucu." Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu meresepon. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, namun apapun yang hendak ia katakan tak pernah sampai ke telinga Trini karena tepat saat itu muncul tiga orang gadis di hadapan mereka dan menghadang langkah Trini.

" _Hello_ , Didi." Salah satu di antara mereka membuka suara, bibirnya mengkilap berpoles _lipgloss_ dan aroma parfumnya begitu menyengat.

Zack mengernyitkan kening untuk meredakan migrain akibat tusukan aroma yang masuk ke indra penciumannya, satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. Matanya awas mengamati tiga gadis di hadapan mereka dan Trini secara bergantian. "Kau kenal, Trin?"

" _Whoa, who is he? Your new boyfriend, huh_?"

Trini bungkam. Tiga gadis itu kemudian terkikik dengan begitu menyebalkan dan terus melontarkan kasak-kusuk yang mengganggu. Sementara itu Zack sibuk memikirkan susunan kalimat yang dapat membuat ia dan Trini lepas dari situasi maha tidak menyenangkan ini.

Kemudian keadaan berbalik dengan cepat , ketika Trini justru tiba-tiba tertawa. Aksi yang sukses membuat tiga gadis di hadapan mereka bungkam. Sementara Zak berhenti berpikir dan hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. _Apa yang lucu?_

" _Honestly, I've never intersed about boyfriend_." Ranger Kuning itu berkata lugas, juga tajam. Tatapan matanya berubah keras dan begitu muak. Ia menepis tangan Zack yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kuat dan tiba-tiba. Kemudian melangkah menerobos bahu dua gadis yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan kasar.

Trini Kwan baru saja berlalu pergi, dan kali ini Zack tak punya cukup waktu menahannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi, kembali lagi ke kebiasaan lama, Didi? Yoga di atas batu, _huh_?"

Tanpa menoleh, ataupun membuka mata, Trini sudah yakin seribu persen siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya dan berbicara padanya saat ini.

" _And how about you, Kungfu Boy?_ Masih berkemah di rongsokan kereta?"

" _Yeah, sometimes ... Wanna join with me_?"

Trini membuka matanya cepat. Sensornya bergerak secepat impulusnya. Secepat kedipan mata, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melayang ke arah Zack untuk mempersembahkan satu tinju mamatikan.

"Whoa!" Zack menghindar tepat waktu. Nyaris, tipis saja sebelum tinju Trini menghantam pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Kita sedang tidak berada dalam ruang training sekarang, oke? Dilarang menyerang tiba-tiba."

Trini mendengus gusar. Menurunkan kepalan tangannya, dan memandang pemuda keturunan China itu dengan tajam dan galak. "Mau apa kau?"

Zack terkekeh. Suara tawa yang dibuat-buat dan terdengar menyebalkan. "Hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kau tahu, semacam sharing antar sesama anggota _Power Rangers_." Dia menetap lurus ke mata Trini. "Ku pikir hubungan kita sudah membaik semenjak melindungi _The Krispy Krape_ bersama-sama, tapi nyatanya tidak." Zack mengulas senyum kecut. "Kau kembali lagi menjadi _the_ _Crazy Girl_ yang sulit didekati."

Trini menarik napas perlahan. Mengendalikan diri agar tidak kelepasan membanting pemuda berparas Asia itu dengan teknik judo. Trini sadar hubungannya dengan Zack tidak bisa dibilang harmonis. Pemuda Taylor yang satu ini ternyata benar-benar memiliki keperibadian yang sungguh tak terdefinisikan. Ia kerap menggoda Trini tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar, menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara tiba-tiba tanpa peduli pada pandangan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Zack bahkan tak segan berteriak menyerukan namanya ketika mereka terpisah dalam jarak yang cukup jauh untuk saling menyapa. Melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh bersama wajah senyum melankolisnya.

Gadis itu membuang napas letih, memilih untuk mengabaikan Zack dan berjalan ke sisi tebing. Ia berdiri di bibir tebing seolah sedang menantang maut. Tatapannya dibiarkan menantang horizon yang terusir senja. Angin meniup helaian rambutnya perlahan. Mendatangkan sensasi menggelitik ringan pada kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

Trini bisa melihat Zack sudah kembali berada di sebelahnya. Bertanya dalam nada hampa. Pemuda itu sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika angin bertiup cukup kencang datang menerpa bersama partikel debu dan pasir kering.

Zack menghela napas. Menoleh dan menatap wajah cantik Trini lekat. "Aku minta maaf, oke?" Suaranya datang dalam bentuk ungkapan yang begitu tegas namun juga terkesan putus asa. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan mendudukkan diri dengan kedua kaki dibiarkan menggantung di bibir tebing.

Trini terdiam, menggit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak_ , ia _tidak pernah_ membenci Zack. Hanya saja, ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua sikap Zack kepadanya. Zack sudah tahu rahasianya. Dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah berbeda. Ia tidak menghindar, terkejut, merasa jijik, ataupun juga meremehkannya. Zack memeperlakukannya seperti orang normal tanpa memaksa Trini menjadi normal. Dan sepanjang hidupnya, Trini tak pernah menemukan seseorang memperlakukannya demikian. Tidak satu pun, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. _But Zack do it_.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ibumu?"

Dan puncak perasaan kurang nyamanya adalah _ini_. Zack selalu berhasil membacanya. Zack memahami Trini semudah membaca majalah. Membuat Trini merasa bagaikan ikan kecil yang berenang-renang di balik akuarium kaca. Zack selalu berhasil mengetahui pergerakannya, jalan pikirannya, serta masalah-masalah dalam kepalanya.

Trini membuang napas pendek, ikut mendudukkan diri di sebalah Zack dengan kedua kaki dibiarkan menekuk untuk dapat ia peluk kuat-kuat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" _Mengapa kau begitu memahamiku?_

Zack merespon dengan kening yang berkerut dan sebelah alis terangkat. " _I'm Zack. And I'm Power Ranger, Black Ranger exactly_. Bukankah kita sudah cukup lama berkenalan?"

Trini mendengus dan tertawa hambar. Ia memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung dengan sepasang keping mata hitam milih Zack yang dibingkai kelopak bulan sabit. " _You just.._ " Trini menarik napas dan membuangnya cepat, kepalanya berayun dari kanan ke kiri dengan lemah. " _..._ _so diffrent_." Trini membasahi bibirnya sejenak. "Kau selalu berhasil membacaku, Zack. Dan terkadang itu membuatku merasa resah."

Selama beberapa detik berselang, Zack tak begeming maupun memberi respon yang berarti. Pemuda itu hanya terus memandang Trini tanpa mengubah sedikitpun garis ekspresinya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu hanya saling bertatapan tanpa suara, tanpa berusaha mengintrupsi satu sama lain, maupun juga memutus kontak. Sampai di detik ke tujuh belas, Zack akhirnya mendengus dan tertawa. Renyah memecah udara. Bergerumul dalam bentuk gelombang longitudinal yang merambat di sekiar keduanya.

"Sederhanakan saja, Trin." Ia berujar ceria. "Aku memahamimu." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan begitu bulat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, pungkas secara apik dengan senyum menawan Zack diujungnya.

Trini menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil, sebongkah senyum miring serta bahu yang berkedik ringan. "Hm-mm?" Ia bergumam. Tak sepenuhnya yakin, namun juga tak berusaha mengelak.

Zack sempat balas tersenyum ramah, sebelum akhirnya memutus kontak mata dan memilih untuk mendongak menentang cakrawala. "Sayangnya," jeda sejenak. "hal ini tak berlaku sebaliknya," katanya sambil kembali menatap lurus ke mata Trini , "kau bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun memahamiku."

Ekspresi Trini seketika berubah menjadi serius. "Kau membual lagi." Ia menimpali, membuang pandang ke arah sepatu conversnya.

Zack mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak membual. Kau saja yang selalu menganggapku begitu."

Trini mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lutut. Mendekap erat seolah kekuatannya untuk tetap tersadar bergantung di sana. Gadis itu kini bergelung kecil, terlihat _begitu rapuh_ dan sangat berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang cenderung arogan dan misterius di depan semua orang. Zack bertanya-tanya _, apakah Trini pernah seperti ini di hadapan orang lain?_ Pernahkah keluarganya melihat Trini seperti ini? Atau pernahkan Trini menunjukkan sisi ini di hadapan _Rangers_ lain? Jason? Kimberly? Billy? Atau bahkan Tommy?

"Kau beradaptasi cepat dengan rasa takutmu, Zack." Tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang begitu lemah seolah sedang berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri. "Meskipun kau takut akan keadaan ibumu, kau selalu berani untuk _menghadapinya_. Kau berhasil melawan rasa takutmu dan berada di sisinya. Memgobrol, bermain catur, menemaninya makan, mengawasinya tidur, _anything_. Kau selalu bisa membuatnya berada di bawah kendalimu." Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, penuh sesak dan racun semu yang selalu sukses membakar paru-parunya. "Sementara _aku tidak_. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengendalikannya. Keadaan tak pernah membaik untukku, begitupun hubunganku dengan ibuku." Gadis itu tersennyum getir, wajahnya kini menunduk dalam. Cahaya senja membayang di wajah cantiknya, menerobos melaui helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menutup separuh bagian wajah.

Dan meski Zack tahu mereka kini hanya terpisah sejengkal jarak, namun ia mendapat kesan bahwa Trini berada begitu _jauh_ darinya. Gadis itu duduk bergelung sendirian di atas puncak tebing yang sulit ia gapai. Menyendiri, terisolir, dingin, terkunci dalam gelembung.

"Seribu kali aku berpikir untuk melawan rasa takutku. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tetap tak punya keberanian untuk mengambil satu langkahpun."

Zack selalu ingin memecahkan gelembung itu. Menarik Trini keluar dari dunia kepedihan yang menjeratnya dalam tiap tarikan napas. Sejak kali pertama gadis itu tertangkap oleh lensa teropongnya, Zack selalu ingin mendekat. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka yang terpisah tebing dan bebetuan cadas.

Zack memejamkan mata sejenak untuk memgumpulkan tekad. Pemuda itu kemudian beringsut mendekat pada Trini. Tanpa ragu, ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya untuk merangkul pundak Trini yang mungil dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia bisa merasakan Trini terpenjarat kecil, dan menegang. Tapi tepukan konstan yang Zack tawarkan di sebelah bahunya itu cukup untuk membuat sang gadis Ranger kembali tenang, dan tak menepis.

"Rasa takut tak bisa kita usir dengan akal. Kebencian juga sama. Keduanya mirip seperti cinta. Rasa takut, benci, dan cinta adalah emosi yang hampir _identik_. Berhentilah berpikir. _Rasakan_ saja."

Trini menggelangkan kepala. "Aku benci _merasa-rasa_."

"Aku tahu. Perasan tidak bisa kau rencanakan. Sama seperti ibumu, juga jalan pikirannya—kau tidak bisa mengontrol segalanya. Hal-hal tidak diinginkan memang mungkin terjadi. Kau harus menerimanya. _Biarkan_ dirimu merasa takut karenanya. Percayalah bahwa pada akhirnya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Untuk sejenak, hanya hening yang mendominasi. Tak ada kata terucap, pergerakan yang berarti, maupun perubahan yang signifikan di antara keduanya. Hanya hening yang membangun jalur sekaligus membuat dinding yang memisahkan keduanya dari seluruh semesta.

Trini menarik napas perlahan, dan menghembuskannya dengan begitu halus, ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memilih untuk bersandar pada bahu tegap Zack. Ia membiarkan esksistensi Zack di sebelahnya memadat dalam bentuk kegundahan yang berbalut efek petrichor. Gadis itu mendapati dirinya melepaskan diri. Bersandar dan merasakan pergerakan naik-turun pada dada bidang Zack seiring tarikan napasnya.

" _It"s' okay_." Zack berbisik begitu halus. Melenyapkan semua kesan menyebalkan dan peringainya yang cenderung berandal. Tangannya bergerak dari bahu menuju helaian rambut Trini. Membelainya dengan begitu halus dan hati-hati. Dan Trini memejamkan mata, hanya untuk membiarkan air matanya meleleh dan bergulir turun membasahi wajahnya.

 _Ia bernapas, dan menangis_. Zack diam mengamati paras cantik Trini yang kini bersandar penuh padanya. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat, gurat-gurat kegelisahan membentuk gelombang ganjil di beberapa sudut wajahnya. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup bergetar gundah seperti dua belah bibirnya. Zack ingin _mengusir_ semua kegelisahan di wajah Trini. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap jarak di antara kedua alis gadis itu. Membuat garis tak kasat mata sepanjang tulang hidung Trini secara berulang-ulang untuk meredakan kerut gelisahnya.

 _Rasanya nyaman, juga asing_. Mengingat Trini tak pernah bisa terlibat dalam obrolan ataupun interaksi menyenangkan dengan Zack. Namun kali ini, ia mendapati dirinya bersandar dengan nyaman pada pemuda itu, dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Zack berikan untuknya tanpa pamrih. Natural, hangat, dan sederhana, Trini membiarkan dirinya larut di dalam gelombang itu.

Zack tersenyum kecil mendapati ekpresi Trini yang berangsur mulai mereda. Gurat-gurat kegelisahannya perlahan memudar. Dan kelopak matanya tak lagi menempilkan kesan mengatup takut. Perlahan, ekspresi gadis itu berubah semanis malaikat. Mengundang desiran halus yang menyusup ke dasar perut Zack tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia _tak bisa_ menahannya lebih lama lagi. Zack mungkin pandai mengelak, namun ia tak akan mampu terlepas dari benang-benang realita yang kini memintal sekelumit emosi dalam hatinya.

"Trini Kwan," Zack menyebut nama itu secara lugas, "aku menyukaimu." Dan pernyataan itu melepaskan diri dari jeruji yang membelenggu hatinya selama ini. Terlepas dan melambung jauh, berputar di udara dan menari-nari di antara retakan-retakan benteng yang selama ini beusaha ia bangun untuk menutupi kebenaran yang dibisikkan hatinya.

Trini mendengus, dan terkekeh samar. Suara tawanya menderu halus seolah terlebih dahulu melalui proses penyarian ekstra. "Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki, Zack Taylor." Ia berujar ringan namun penuh kepahitan.

Zack menyunguingkan seulas senyum miring. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk menyeka helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening Trini, setelahnya ia memberi sentilan kecil di sana. "Aku tahu." Ia berujar. "Tapi aku Zack, aku si Ranger Hitam. _Super hero_ , dan mungkin dengan itu aku bisa membuat beberapa pengecualian."

Kali ini, Trini benar-benar tertawa. "Ku beri kau _A+_ untuk kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi, Taylor."

Zack tersenyum lebar, jemarinya kembali bergerak di wajah Trini. Kali ini untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mencoreng wajah cantiknya. " _Well_ , terima kasih?" Nadanya terselip jenaka. Sang Ranger Asia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepla Trini. Pipnya bersentuhan dengan helaian rambut Trini yang harus dan beraroma kamperfuli. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan aku serius soal berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku."

Hening panjang.

Tak ada percakapan yang berlangsung. Hanya deru angin dan suara napas yang saling bersahutan.

"Kau tahu, Zack? Kau benar-benar keras kepala, naif, dan idiot. Tapi anehnya, aku ingin kau berusaha mencobanya." Trini menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya cepat. " _So just make it, Zack. Make me falling to you_."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

a/n _: Why Zack is so cute at the movie_? Gwaaaaaahh~

Dulu mau nonton nggak sempet, hehe. Dan tadi siang tiba-tiba baru kepikiran buat nyoba _donwload_ filmnya. Dan, suka ih! Seneng banget liat Zack yang hobi godain Trini tapi sok-sok jadi pahlawan dan akhirnya terpelanting kepeleset nggak elit gitu/gigit tembok. Terus suka juga sama Trini yang selalu pinter ngebales sarkasemenya Zack dengan begitu culas dan dinginnya/guling-guling.

 _Anyway, thanks for reading_ (kalau memang ada) silakan di _review_ ^^

Saya penasaran aja adakah yang masih berpikiran ke arah Power Rangers di masa ini, hehe :D


End file.
